


ThistleClaw's mind

by EntraptaKin



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Abuse, Angst with a Happy Ending, Angst with a sad ending, Dark Forest, F/M, Grooming, Manipulation, My First Fanfic, No Beta, No Fluff, Thistleclaw - Freeform, Working title
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 17:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21084854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EntraptaKin/pseuds/EntraptaKin
Summary: Thistleclaw's been known to be evil, to be an abuser, to be a pedophile. But what if he was just another victim?(Summary and title wip)





	ThistleClaw's mind

**Author's Note:**

> (warning this is a wip! And im self projecting onto baby thistle, alot)

I feel the warm stings sprawl across my body as if knats scattered on a spiders web. My breath is labored, each take In of air I feel the gurgling heat of my own blood.

So this is how it feels to die?

I open my eyes, the night sky is starry up above, I feel the coolness of the wind blow through my thick fur. The sky is silent, save for the light slowing drumming of my own heart. 

I crane My head ever so slightly to the side, I wince as the pain shoots through my neck. But it doesn't matter does it? The pain will be gone soon wont it? 

Its so silent, only a faint crinkling of the leaves and the slowly running water remains, broken up ever so often by the sound of my fading heartbeat. 

Its peaceful 

I think. Far from the stricken down along my fellow warriors with honor dream I desperately wanted, but now I appreciate the calmness. I feel my eyes heavy in my skull though, its time to go. 

My vision blurs, the dark is so welcoming, i just want to sleep...

"Thistleclaw!"

A familiar wail snaps my eyes open, I wince as I push my head up from the ground. That's when I see her, she's glowing with the power of all the stars, her fur is clean and sleek, she's as beautiful as the day she left me. 

"My love?"

My voice cracks as I utter all my remaining strength. 

"Oh thistleclaw... Why?"

I hear her voice crack as she bit back a cry. Why? Why? I don't know... Why did I do it? Why did I cause so much pain? Why did I do all that? Why was I so selfish?

Why? 

Why couldn't I move on?

I wish I could tell her all this, how foolish i was, but i know i don't have the strength, so i mutter with all my remaining energy, my last words

"Why my love? I don't know... I'm sorry"

My vision fades, the dark is overwhelming. I hear voices around me, but they don't matter, none, but one painful voice.

"THISTLECLAW!"

I'm gone, and then, a memory.


End file.
